Heartless Angel
by XxAkatsukixBlossomxX
Summary: Sasuke comes back to get Sakura,but what he doesn't know is that she's cold-hearted and is secretly in Akatsuki. PeinSaku
1. Chapter 1

AB: Hey

AB: Hey! This is my third all of you people that have read my other stories, I'm now going to start adding a new chapter every Friday night starting May goes for all of my I would like to thank my best friend Abby, who is practically my sister, for giving me inspiration for this new my little buddy Tobi will do the disclaimer.

Tobi: AkatsukiBlossom doesn't own Naruto.

AB:-sobs hysterically-WHY IS THE WORLD SO CRUEL?!

(Sasuke's pov)

"Sasuke-teme!"shouted blonde dobe. "Shut up, dobe." I hissed. Before I knew it, Ino was clinging to me.

"Sasuke-kun! I knew you loved me enough to come back to me so we can repopulate your clan

together!" I almost threw up. "At least you love me and not forehead girl." I looked around. "Where is

Sakura?" I asked Naruto. Everyone gasped. "W-why would you be looking for her?" someone asked.

Ino scoffed, "Yeah,why would you be looking for that slut when I'm right here?" she asked. I glared at

her and said, "No, she's not." Naruto agreed. "Sakura-chan was just busy," He replied. He turned to

me. "Do you want to go see her?" he asked me. I nodded and we left the party they were having to

celebrate my coming back to the village. Naruto looked at me once again and said, "She's not the same

girl she was when you left the village." I just stayed silent as we walked to the old Team 7 training

ground. I heard metal clash against each other rapidly. I looked at where the sounds were coming from

and saw someone wearing a fox mask. By the looks of it, the person had pink hair tied up in a bun.

Naruto smiled and shouted, "Sakura-chan!" The person turned and took off their mask. There was

Sakura, only she was different. She had lifeless green eyes, no emotion on her face, and was staring

straight at me. "Sakura-chan, Sasuke's back!" said Naruto. Sakura just walked by the two of us and

walked away.

This was not what I had expected. I heard her walk out of the forest. Naruto turned to me with a

serious face. "I told you she has been like that for almost three years, hardly talks to me anymore and

stays away from everyone." I felt a heavy pain in my chest. I had come back for Sakura, but not this

Sakura. She said she would love me forever and even tried to get me to take her with me. I looked over

at Naruto and said, "I've seen enough. I'm going home, Naruto." That was probably one of the rare

times I've used his real name.


	2. Chapter 2

AB: Sorry that I've taken so long

AB: Sorry that I've taken so 's those damn EOG' do they exist the first place? Oh, Itachi -kun! Say the disclaimer! I'm busy! –glomps Deidara-

Itachi: …-sweatdrops-..XxAkatsukixBlossomxX doesn't own Naruto…but she's a pshychotic bitch. -.-"

Chapter 2

(Sakura's pov)

How dare that bastard come back?! He might get in the way of my trying to get Naruto!

I decided to go for a walk. I went right past Ichiraku's and saw all of my "friends" there. I entered the

ramen bar and heard my friends laughing.

"Sakura is so weak, I could defeat her with one finger," said Ino.(AN:-cough- slut- cough)

That fazed me a little, but I didn't show it. "Hmmm…I actually have to agree with you on that one, Ino,

even if she is Anbu,"said Naruto. Okay,that was it. I walked out and snuck around so they wouldn't see

me walk by and come annoy me. Kami-sama must hate me, I thought. "Hey,Sakura-chan!" shouted the

blonde dumbass bastard. I glared and kept walking. "What's wrong,Sakura?" I ignored them and

started walking back to my house. "What the hell is your problem?!" Ino attempted to slap me, but I

caught her hand and easily broke as she screamed in pain. That sound was so wonderful. Hinata glared

at me. "Why the fuck did you do that, you slut?!" Hinata screamed in my face. (AN:I hateHinata, offence

to anyone that likes her though.) I didn't answer. I just pushed her out of the way. "And you call me

weak? Filthy hypocrites." I looked at them one last time with disgust, and disappeared in a flurry of

black cherry I got in my room, Pein appeared. I hugged him really tight and started sobbing. "What's

wrong, my cherry blossom?" Pein asked. I looked at him with watery eyes. "Everyone still thinks I'm

weak. I want to leave and go back to my real home with you, Pein-kun." I sobbed into cloak. He tilited

my head up and kissed me on the lips, then sighed. "We can get the jinchuuriki tonight instead of next

week and you can come home tonight. I'll be waiting for you to return." He gave me one last kiss, and left. I got up off of my bed and got everything ready for tonight, with a small smile on my face.

AB: So, how was it? Good? Bad? Please review and criticism is welcome, just don't be too bitchy.


	3. Chapter 3

XxAkatsukixBlossomxX: Hi, everyone! I would just like to apologize to all of my readers for not posting a

new chapter in several years, so I am very sorry about that. However, you can expect a new chapter

within the next two weeks. I promise to start updating regularly, so please look forward to that!


End file.
